


Red as blood

by SabrinaBlau



Category: Dr Jekyll and Sister Hyde (1971), Hammer Horror Films
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaBlau/pseuds/SabrinaBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am stronger than you, Jekyll."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red as blood

She staggered, lost, in the misty alley. I hated her - this hypocritical little thing , claiming that lives MUST be sacrificed for greater good  _(yes, Jekyll, I have read all of your notes)_ and then pretending purity. Her back, covered by blue cape, was in front of me.

I sank my knife to it.

Susan let out gasping sound and then fell to the ground. She breathed heavily, like trying to get air to her lungs; every breath probably hurt, especially if I had pierced the lungs. She was laying in her back, so I saw that pretty pink dress, with pretty artificial flowers.

Then she saw me and her lips moved, soundlessly. 

I sighed. It was important to keep my nice red dress clean and pure. So I bent, turned her around and cut her throat.

 


End file.
